<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex FM: Final Hour by honey_sweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140273">Sex FM: Final Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets'>honey_sweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Play, Begging, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feet, Meta, Paranormal, Prone Bone, Spanking, gentle to rough, master - Freeform, mdom, very slight!!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an omnipotent, powerful being in charge of your own show at the local radio station, with a very loyal listener. She's been using your voice as a source of comfort (in more ways than one) for so long, and tonight, you decide to give her a little treat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex FM: Final Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>crossposted from pastebin as a result of their scriptocalypse. made for r/gonewildaudio. original posting date: 26th Nov 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[M4F] [Script Offer] Sex FM: Final Hour [Paranormal Creature] [Mdom] [Gentle to Rough] [Master] [Begging] [Body Worship] [Cunnilingus] [Degradation] [69] [Facefucking] [Edging] [Prone Bone] [Aftercare] [Meta] Slight [Spanking][Anal][Feet]</p><p>You are an omnipotent, powerful being in charge of your own show at the local radio station, with a very loyal listener. She's been using your voice as a source of comfort (in more ways than one) for so long, and tonight, you decide to give her a little treat.</p><p>Hi!! This script is a little different, I'm taking a stab at writing something a little more meta, a little more character-driven. You play an all-powerful radio host who will be in two places at once in this story. Don't worry, you won't have to layer your voice, only one version of you will be speaking throughout this.<br/>My suggestion is that your voice should be dripping with charm and your tone should be playful while on air, but the epitome of sex and confidence when you're with her. <br/>I think this is quite an interesting character, I'm not telling you exactly what he is just yet (hehe), I want your imagination to run wild. Bring the character to life how you see fit, I would love to see how he comes alive with your voice.</p><p>Be sure to tag me if you fill this! :D As usual, any improv is welcomed, but maintain the script please!</p><p>As always, sfx are purely optional, but please note that if you do include them: for any of the oral sex, they need to be ongoing in the background while you talk to her. You are speaking in the radio while your corporeal form is there with her, so the sounds shouldn't stop even as you speak. I've added these directions in the script, so look out for those!</p><p>(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)<br/>[actions you act out, or direction for the line]<br/>*emphasis*</p><p>All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.</p><p>Honey x</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>(a cute, short welcome jingle)</p><p>Good evening listeners, and welcome back to Sex FM, the only radio station that truly exists for your listening pleasure. It’s lovely to have you here.</p><p>As always, in this final hour of broadcast, I like to do a brief recap of the day’s events for anyone who’s just tuned in.</p><p>We started the morning with a cardio session, in which renowned sexpert and personal trainer Penny Tration shared with us the best tips for riding your man, for both men and women. </p><p>The full list of which can be found on our website. </p><p>We implore you to test them out for yourself, listeners, and be sure to report back their efficacy using our ‘how long did it take him to bust?’ rating system.</p><p>In the lunch hour we opened up the phone lines to hear what our listeners thought the sexiest fruit was, receiving a wide variety of answers.</p><p>I must admit that I’m a strong supporter of team watermelon myself, though the carving process in the beginning does require some elbow grease and precise measurements. </p><p>And to the listener who said avocados, and I quote, “not the fruit, the pits”, I bow down to you. </p><p>Mainly because I fear said pits will shoot out of your backside if you were to bow down to me.</p><p>Earlier this evening, we played you the winner of last week’s jerk-off off, in which the challenge was ‘sexy literature’. </p><p>Miss StepOnYourNuts42 sent us a lovely audio file of her reading E E Cummings’ ‘I Like My Body When It Is With You’, climaxing rather sexily on the final line of the poem. </p><p>Con-fap-ulations Miss, and everyone, be sure to check out this week’s challenge on our website! </p><p>Now that that’s done, we can begin the final segment of our show.</p><p>Typically, this hour would have me reading the spiciest erotica I can find on the internet in an effort to make our listeners cum, as I do every night. </p><p>Tonight, however, I would like to change things up. Don’t fret, sweet listener, as the end goal remains the same. </p><p>[seductive] The difference is that tonight, I will be telling a story… about you.</p><p>Yes, you, specifically, listener.</p><p>You’re so loyal to the show, and so active within our community of little degenerates and sinners that I’ve decided to give you a little treat, as a small token of appreciation for your ongoing support.</p><p>You’re a beautiful lady, with a face that shines brighter than all the stars in the night sky. You’re lovely, and sweet, and capture the heart of anyone you speak to, no matter how briefly.</p><p>You’re perfect in every way, and certainly this includes your striking figure.</p><p>Your body, with your perfect tits, plush thighs, kissable tummy, and gorgeous, round ass… well, listener, I’ve always been skeptical of Greek mythology-</p><p>But with a body like that, I can finally believe that men would be willing to go to war over a woman.</p><p>Despite this, you spend your nights with only a tinny voice – my voice - on the radio to accompany you-</p><p>Which is of course, a loss to all the men in your life too chickenshit to ask you out- </p><p>And my utmost privilege.</p><p>You’re well-liked at work, and respected enough, but a woman as strong as you living in a man’s world… </p><p>Having to muscle your way through conversations just to be heard, to stand firm on your opinions for them to even be considered, let alone seen as equal to any man’s.</p><p>You grab life by the balls and lead it like a queen, and rightfully so. I’m always in complete awe of a woman who knows what she’s worth and never settles for any less. </p><p>But all this determination and willpower you put out into the wretched cesspool that is our patriarchal world, why… it’s hardened you, my dear.</p><p>[tender] You’re a tender creature at heart, a soft, supple thing that longs to be held and cherished. </p><p>You find comfort within the strong arms of a man, and ecstasy in having those firm hands force you exactly where he wants you to be.</p><p>Relinquishing control and being at the complete mercy of a man so much stronger than you, your entire reason for existence being to please him, being able to finally let go and have your holes be used and filled as he wishes… </p><p>That’s what you really want.</p><p>You listen to the announcer on the radio describe all this, only belatedly realising how you’re rubbing your thighs together, how heavy your breathing has gotten.</p><p>You want a man to control you. You want to succumb and finally be the submissive little girl you truly are inside.</p><p>And tonight, I’m going to give that to you.</p><p>You hear three knocks on your bedroom door, quick and confident. Go on, love, go get it, it’s okay.</p><p>You pull the door open to reveal… me.</p><p>That’s right. I know you recognise me, because you’ve been fantasizing about me for a good long while by now. </p><p>You don’t listen to the rest of the shows, don’t even know any of the other radio announcers for this station. </p><p>But you know me.</p><p>Most of our listeners are addicted to sex, seeking every outlet they can find to sate their desires. But you… you’re addicted to me.</p><p>Half the time, you don’t even listen to my show to get off- like tonight. </p><p>On nights like these, you listen to me say the filthiest things, growl and moan and pant like an animal, and use that to fall asleep.</p><p>My voice is like a drug, and you’re so in need of a fix that you couldn’t help it, you had to find out what I look like. </p><p>Needed to know what the man you play with yourself to, the man you fall asleep to, looks like. That’s why you recognise me. </p><p>Normally, this would piss me off. I am a private creature, and that isn’t without reason.</p><p>But you didn’t share what I looked like anywhere, with anyone. You weren’t in it to try and ruin me.</p><p>You did it so that when you get off to my voice, you have a face to imagine as you moan out my name. And that’s okay.</p><p>Like I said, I love a woman who knows what she wants.</p><p>The man in your door smiles at you - I smile at you - and the baseball bat you had instinctively picked up,<br/>(wood thunking on floor) drops to the floor. </p><p>It’s okay, sweetheart. No need to worry about how I’m both in your radio and standing right in front of you. </p><p>My abilities, both in bed and out of it, range further than a mortal like you could ever comprehend.</p><p>This is real, you aren’t dreaming, or under the influence of any drug. I know you partake in the occasional joint every now and again, maybe the odd glass of wine with dinner.</p><p>I also know that tonight, your mind is clear as crystal.</p><p>It needs to be, because as I promised, I’m here to give you the things you’ve always craved.</p><p>The first, is the chance to finally let go and be your true, subservient self.</p><p>The second is to be fucked senseless, until you forget your own name, and question how you could have ever settled for less.</p><p>The third… is me.</p><p>Listen to me closely, sweetheart. I am here to show you a good time, and that is incumbent on you wanting this. </p><p>Should you refuse this offer, simply turn off your radio, and I will leave. I will wait all night if that is how long it takes for you to decide.</p><p>However, if you wish to proceed, well, [laughs] pull me in for a kiss and shut the door behind us.</p><p>(door closing)</p><p>(kiss) Good girl. I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist. (kiss)</p><p>Mm, you taste even better than you look. (kiss) </p><p>And that’s truly blowing my mind right now, because you’re fucking stunning. (kiss)</p><p>[laughs] Eager, aren’t we? Before you pull my shirt off, I’d like to lay before you your options for tonight.</p><p>Let me just kiss your neck while you listen.</p><p>(kissing sounds persist in the background. the ‘real’ you is kissing her, radio you is speaking)</p><p>There are two ways we can go about this. By now you can tell that I can read all your thoughts, well- I can read everything about you. </p><p>[laughs] I know how your heart is pounding against your chest with excitement, and how your pussy is throbbing with anticipation.</p><p>You know I can read you like a book.</p><p>Which means that, should you choose it, I will bend you to my will, fuck you and play with you like putty under my hands just how you want me to, without you having to say anything.</p><p>I will know what you want as soon as you do, and then I will give it to you. You will have to do nothing but take it and enjoy. Be nothing but my little fucktoy.</p><p>That is Option One. Option Two, and the one I rather think you’ll be more inclined towards…</p><p>[seductive] Is that I will know your desires, but will not do anything until you ask me to. </p><p>Ask, not tell. Plead, not command. </p><p>With this option, I expect you to beg and beg until I’m satisfied with how desperate you sound. </p><p>Only then will I give you what you want.</p><p>With this option, you fully submit to me, and this includes hinging your pleasure on behaving like a pauper, begging for my cock.</p><p>Make no mistake, the first option is wholly submissive, and you will still have a lovely time. But with this one…</p><p>You will still be my fucktoy, only you won’t even have your pride left. All of you… will belong to me.</p><p>(pause) Your mind is made up, I know this. Which is why I want you to start now. Beg for it.</p><p>Beg for me to take full ownership of your mind and body, to hold your own pleasure back from you until you’re willing to humble yourself and ask for it.</p><p>Say it.</p><p>[pleased] Good. (kiss)</p><p>Now, in the interest of keeping things running smoothly, you- will call me Master. Because even as I say that, a fresh surge of wetness has dripped out of your pussy onto your underwear.</p><p>And what would you like me to call *you*, sweet listener?</p><p>[disappointed] Come now, dear, I can already see inside your head, what is the point in being shy? </p><p>Of course you can be my baby, my princess, and my good girl, but- what else do you want me to call you?</p><p>[pleased] Good. My slut, whore, fucktoy… Very good. What else?</p><p>Come on, princess, I won’t say this last one unless you ask me to. And we both know how desperately you want me to call you…</p><p>That’s right. You want to be my little cum dumpster. Very well done, baby, there’s my good girl.</p><p>(kiss) The fact that you want me to command you and toss you around is a given, baby, and I’ll happily fulfil those desires. But everything else, you must beg from me. Understand?</p><p>Excellent. Let’s begin.</p><p>Strip and lie back on the bed, in any way you feel comfortable. I want to see all of you.</p><p>(clothes rustling, bed creaking)</p><p>[under your breath] Fuck, princess. </p><p>In all my years, across all possible realms… never before has the sight of a naked woman brought my cock to such attention. Let me get a closer look…</p><p>(bed creaking) Mm, you’re even more lovely up close. </p><p>(kiss)[whisper] Do you want me to touch you? </p><p>Yeah?</p><p>You need to do better than that, princess.</p><p>[sigh] I have existed long before your species was even created. Just know that I am a patient being, and I can wait as long as it takes for you to beg me properly.</p><p>If you want me to touch you, you’ll have to convince me you want it.</p><p>(pause) Now *that’s* more like it. </p><p>(lots of kisses) This neck is so perfect… The most fragile part of your already weak human body, and you’re just presenting it to me. For me to kiss… lick… nibble…</p><p>What will happen if I run my tongue from your chin… all the way down to the little dip between your collarbones…?</p><p>Oh, baby, that little shiver was adorable. And if I suck right here…</p><p>There’s that delicious shiver again. [chuckles] I’ll have to remember that for next time.</p><p>Moving down… Oh gods, these breasts. So soft, and perky, I just wanna push them together and-</p><p>[muffled] bury my face in them. [inhale] Mmmm.</p><p>Your smell is so addictive.</p><p>These pretty fucking nipples, so hard already, just for me. </p><p>(sucking noises)</p><p>That’s right, arch your back, shove those tits in my face. Fuck.</p><p>(lots of kisses) I could spend the rest of eternity kissing them.</p><p>That’s okay, princess, you can curl your fingers into my hair, go on. Hold onto my head as I move down to your tummy. Oh, this beautiful tummy.</p><p>(kisses) So soft, so pliable in my hands. Would expand so nicely with my baby in there.</p><p>[laughs] Oh you *like that idea*. You don’t even know what type of creature I am, have no idea the sort of power I hold. </p><p>Just a few kisses here, some touches over your soft skin… and you already want to bear my immortal children. </p><p>(kiss) Cute.</p><p>(shuffling) Now these feet… wow.</p><p>(licking) Considering these step on the ground, especially when you have no means of transportation other than walking, I really should be more disgusted.</p><p>[moans] But there’s something so intoxicating about these pretty little feet. </p><p>No mortal man has ever worshipped your feet before, have they? </p><p>(pause) What a fucking shame. (kiss) </p><p>Let me just lick a stripe up these soft calves to your thighs.<br/>These soft, juicy, sexy fucking thighs. Ohhh they’re so lovely to bite, my teeth just sink right into your flesh. And if I…</p><p>(smack) </p><p>They jiggle so deliciously, too, oh my stars. And that whimper was fucking music to my ears, princess, maybe I should do it again.</p><p>(smack) </p><p>[chuckles] My, that is lovely. </p><p>Your entire being is lovely. You truly are the fairest of your species.</p><p>I’ll just run my hands down your arms as I nibble on these perfect thighs… Ooh, look at the goosebumps forming on your skin. [whisper, sigh] So cute.</p><p>That’s right, hold my hands as I show these thighs some love.</p><p>(kisses, sucking, the works) [moans galore]</p><p>(pause) </p><p>Hmm? Speak, princess, whining will get you nowhere.</p><p>You want me to eat you out? Why, I would love to, baby, but I’m afraid you don’t quite deserve that yet.</p><p>Come on, you know what you need to do. </p><p>(pause) A little better, but I’m still not fully convinced.</p><p>Go on, princess, say you want Master to lick and tongue your pussy until you cum all over my face. Say it.</p><p>(pause) There we go, that wasn’t so hard, was it? And with the added bonus of that pretty blush on your cheeks.</p><p>Okay, princess, here you go.</p><p>(cunnilingus sounds, which persist in the background. the ‘real’ you keeps going, radio you is speaking)</p><p>Mm, that gasp went straight to my cock, baby. You weren’t expecting how long my tongue would be, were you? Plunged deep into your wet hole like a dick.</p><p>It’s new, isn’t it, having a tongue be able to stroke your G-spot like that? Mmm…</p><p>You’re so fucking delicious, princess, so fucking sweet. My own… personal… ambrosia…</p><p>Is it driving you mad? You can’t even believe how good this feels.</p><p>Clenching around my tongue fucking you nice and deep like this, you fucking love it.</p><p>And how do you like me being able to talk to you *while* I’m ravishing your cunt? [chuckles] Sometimes it pays to be in two places at once.</p><p>That’s right, keep chanting Master’s name. That’s a good fucking girl.</p><p>[moans] Mm, so fucking wet, baby, just fucking leaking onto my face. </p><p>[chuckles] And to think, you weren’t even planning on getting off tonight. </p><p>Oh, you’re close already, baby, wow. Do you want to cum? Yeah? You wanna cum on my tongue fucking your tight little pussy?</p><p>(cunnilingus sounds stop)</p><p>Beg for it. </p><p>[pity] You sound so anguished, baby, I’m sorry. Master’s sorry. </p><p>I want to taste you as badly as you want release.</p><p>But you know what you have to do.</p><p>(pause) We’ve been over this, princess. I need more than that. Say, “Please let me cum, Master, please, I need it.”</p><p>(pause) Oh, that’s a beautiful fucking request, so desperate, and calling me Master in that breathless voice of yours… Okay, princess.</p><p>(cunnilingus sounds)</p><p>Yes, that’s it, baby, wrap your legs around my head, fucking smother me with your pussy. </p><p>[groans] gods, yes.</p><p>Just let go, princess, feel how good my tongue is fucking you, feel that knot tighten in your stomach, do it, cum in my mouth, cum for Master-</p><p>[moans] Fuck yes, that’s it, fill my mouth with your juices. Mm. </p><p>Let me lap up all of your release, princess, how fucking delectable.</p><p>(cunnilingus sounds stop)</p><p>That’s so good, baby, so sweet on my tongue. Come here.</p><p>(kiss) So good for Master. What do you want now, baby?</p><p>[pleased] Oh, those are some pleasantly filthy images you’re thinking of. Why don’t you say it out loud, princess? Let those dirty words pass your lips.</p><p>You want me to…</p><p>Make you cum again…</p><p>While you…</p><p>Suck me off.</p><p>Fuck me, princess, you sure do know what you want.</p><p>Hmm? What’s that?</p><p>[surprise] And… you want me to be rough with you now. </p><p>I see. So you no longer want to be my sweet baby, my lovely little princess.</p><p>[smug] You haven’t the faintest clue what you just got yourself into, slut.</p><p>[serious] At any point, I’ll know if you want me to stop, and I promise I will as soon as the thought crosses your consciousness. But just for your peace of mind, we’ll be using the traffic light system, okay? </p><p>Red and yellow. Got that?</p><p>Good. (kiss)</p><p>Hmm? Oh [laughs] yes, they “just disappeared”. My powers certainly go beyond removing my own clothes with ease, little human. </p><p>My, you have no idea what you’re dealing with.</p><p>Stay where you are, let me climb over your face. [grunts] there.</p><p>Oh, you’ve never done it like this before? [chuckles] Well yes, typically I would pull *you* down on top of *me*, but…</p><p>It’s so much easier to fuck your face like this.</p><p>I can sense you drooling, slut, never seen one this big before have you? Filthy whore like you, any self-respecting girl would balk at having this in front of them. But you…</p><p>You want to feel me stuff your throat, wanna choke and gag on this big fucking cock. Go on then, pull my cock into your mouth like you so badly want to.</p><p>(BJ sounds) [abundant man sounds]</p><p>[groans] That’s fucking right, oooh fuck. </p><p>Come on, you can go deeper, that’s barely halfway. Let me just…</p><p>[grunts] there we go, aren’t you glad we’re in this position? Makes it so easy to shove my hard cock into your little fuckhole.</p><p>Lift your legs up, hold your ankles by your ears. Good. </p><p>Now, about this poor, neglected little clit…</p><p>(cunnilingus sounds, which persist in the background. the ‘real’ you is servicing her, radio you is speaking)</p><p>Mm, so swollen and ready for me, I can feel it fucking throbbing on my tongue. But we can’t leave your slutty hole unattended, now can we?</p><p>Mm, taking two fingers like it’s nothing, you really are so fucking wet, so desperate to be fucked. Here, why don't I-</p><p>[moans] gods, the sight of my three long, thick fingers plunging into your cunt… If I had a heart, it would be fluttering at how good you’re taking it.</p><p>And if I crook them just so…</p><p>[groans] humming around my cock like that, you like being stuffed in both ends like this? Letting me abuse your holes like a common whore, you’re getting drunk off of feeling so full.</p><p>Fucking disgusting.</p><p>Mm, you’re taking my cock so well, it’s like you were made for this. Like all you’re good for is squeezing me with your throat, you fucking love it.</p><p>Every time I- [grunt] thrust just that little bit deeper into your dirty mouth, your cunt just [gruff] clamps down on my fingers.</p><p>Me fucking your face, fucking your pussy, with my voice that you love so much talking to you all the while… There’s no way you’re going to last.</p><p>In fact, ohhhh my- [chuckles] you’re close already, you greedy little bitch.</p><p>Beg for it. Beg for me to let you cum while I’m bruising your throat with my dick. </p><p>I don’t care if you can’t breathe, if you want to cum you’re going to have to fucking earn it.</p><p>[moans] Squeezing my shaft even tighter is appreciated, but that isn’t fucking begging, you dumb tart. </p><p>Use your words.</p><p>Mm, mm… Not fucking good enough. No. You can’t cum.</p><p>I’m not gonna stop fucking you, not your mouth, and not your pussy. You’re going to take it, and you’re going to make me cum, and you’re gonna swallow it into your fucking belly.</p><p>If you dare cum, you stupid little bitch, I swear on all the layers of Heaven and Hell that you will regret the day you were born.</p><p>Now - make – me – cum.</p><p>[man sounds approaching orgasm]</p><p>That’s fucking right, you desperate little cumslut. I deny you your own pleasure, yet you’re still so eager to give me mine. </p><p>You don’t care that I’m torturing your little pussy, don’t give a shit that you can barely breathe from how hard I’m fucking you. All you want is for my big fucking load to flood your mouth.</p><p>[groans] Well fucking drink – up – bitch –</p><p>[orgasm] Oh, oh fuck, that’s it, let me just bury my cock in you, fucking take it you little slut. Fuck. Yeah, just like that.</p><p>Oh my stars in Heaven, what the fuck. [panting] what the fuck. Let me pull out- [groans]</p><p>(cunnilingus sounds stop)</p><p>(bed creaking as you move) </p><p>Look at me. I know you’re okay, but I need to look at you.</p><p>[laughs] What the fuck. You took all of that, you didn’t come… and now you’re pulling me in- (kiss) for kisses. (kiss)</p><p>[breathless] gods above.</p><p>Hmm? What’s that?</p><p>[laughs] Yes, that was a lot of fucking cum. If you haven’t realised, everything about me is bigger and greater than any mortal man’s equivalent. And that includes my loads.</p><p>What do you want now?</p><p>A nice, hard fucking, eh?</p><p>(pause) Ask me nicely, then.</p><p>(pause) Well, what a pleasant surprise. I didn’t even have to push you this time. </p><p>How deliciously you beg, and all I had to do was edge you. [laughs] you are the definition of a filthy harlot, you know that?</p><p>(pause) Are you *giggling* at being degraded? Stars, which filthy mold were you cast from?</p><p>Flip over, flat on your stomach. I’m going to fuck your prone body, because you’re just a toy aren’t you? Just a collection of holes for me to use as I wish.</p><p>(rustling) Ooh, would you take a look at this ass… I didn’t have the chance to worship it before, so let me just take my time with that.</p><p>I mean, it’s not like you’re in any hurry to cum, right? </p><p>[laughs] The question’s rhetorical, sweetheart. I’m going to do what I want anyway.</p><p>So round… fucking spilling out of my hands as I grip it. Truly an ass befitting of a slut.</p><p> Mm, shaking these cheeks around makes them jiggle so nicely, your flesh rippling under my hands… fuck.</p><p>(smack) </p><p>Oh, come now, surely you’re not stupid enough to think I could resist? On top of the rest of your sexy body, you also have the best ass I’ve ever seen.</p><p>Gods, it’s like you were built for sex.</p><p>If not for the pulse thrumming under your skin, the roar of blood coursing through your veins, if not for how alive you feel under my touch… </p><p>I’d be convinced you were just a sex doll, tailor-made to suit my needs and wants.</p><p>I can hear you yelling it in your head, and any other day, I would make you beg for it. But even I can’t resist this ass…</p><p>So I’m going to taste you now.</p><p>(licking sounds) </p><p>You filthy fucking whore, even your asshole tastes good. Just pulling me in to lick at it more, lap my tongue all over your dirty hole.</p><p>Those sounds are fantastic, slut. Louder. It’s been so long since you’ve gotten some, I’m sure your neighbours will be happy to know you’re getting fucked nice and hard.</p><p>Let me just poke my tongue in, relax, let me push through the muscle-</p><p>There we go. </p><p>[moans] Fuck, fuck, fuck. I bet I could cum just from tasting this perfect little ass. Make a mess on your sheets, have the smell waft through your entire room.</p><p>You want that, don’t you? You want a constant reminder of the night a monster like me came into your room and fucked you senseless.</p><p>[smug] Not like you could ever forget. I’m the best you’ve ever had, and we both know no puny man is ever going to compare after this.</p><p>Ooh, keep moaning Master’s name like that, slut, and I just might do it. </p><p>[moans] That’s a fucking delicious ass. But I need to fuck you now. I need to be inside you-</p><p>[grunts] Gods- oh fuck, slut, how on Earth are you this fucking tight?</p><p>(wet fucking sounds)</p><p>[man sounds man sounds man sounds]</p><p>This fucking cunt of yours is paradise, and you know that, don’t you? That’s why you’re such a dirty fucking tart.</p><p>I haven’t bothered with human women in going on a century, and I’m glad. Because this is the best cunt I’ve ever had, do you realise how insane that is?</p><p>Goddesses of sex, Venusian temptresses, the most highly paid whores across all realms- and you have them all beat.</p><p>[groans] Tell Master how good it feels to finally have his cock pounding into your tight, wet little hole.</p><p>How long have you been dreaming of this, huh? Laying in bed at night, listening to my voice and working your fingers furiously into your pussy, just wishing it was my cock.</p><p>You have the real thing now, so tell me - in fact, let the whole neighbourhood know how good I fuck you.</p><p>Not loud enough, bitch, I want you to fucking scream. Maybe if I stick my thumb in this wet little ass…</p><p>[moans] Oh, there we go, there it is, fuck yes. That is what I want to hear. </p><p>(wet sounds get faster)</p><p>See what happens when you submit to Master’s wishes? You didn’t think I could pound your harder, did you? </p><p>After tonight, you will never underestimate me again.</p><p>That’s it, fucking take it, feel how good I’m fucking you open. My big, thick, rock hard cock railing you like the worthless fucktoy you are.</p><p>[disapproving] Uh-uh-uh, </p><p>(smack)</p><p>Do you seriously think you can cum without my noticing? Fucking back onto my cock like that?</p><p>Even if this pussy didn’t belong to me – and we both know that it does – I’m still in your fucking head, I *own* your body. Or did you forget that, you stupid, horny mess?</p><p>You know what you need to do if you want to cum. </p><p>Beg, beg like the sorry little slut you are, nice and loud now, that’s it. </p><p>I want you to wake up to noise complaints from all down your street, want everyone to know what a fucking desperate, needy little bitch you are.</p><p>[groans] That is fucking music to my ears, ooooh you greedy thing. </p><p>Fine, you can cum. But you have to wait for Master.</p><p>I wanna feel you cum on my cock while I pump my seed into you.</p><p>[man sounds approaching orgasm]</p><p>Master’s almost there, slut, Master’s so close, just hold on a little more.</p><p>You’re going to feel so fucking full tomorrow- with two of my loads in you? Your insides will be sloshing with it with every step you take.</p><p>My cum dumpster, my cheap little sex doll, all nice and filled with my cum, her insides painted white.</p><p>[moans] Fuck, I’m close, I’m close, I’m almost there-</p><p>Fuck, cum for me, fucking cum for me, my filthy little whore-!</p><p>[orgasm] Ohhh. Oh, my stars that’s good. [long groan] Fuuuck.</p><p>Ooh, shit. Agh. </p><p>Turn over, come here. Into my arms, there you go. </p><p>[long exhale] That was truly something.</p><p>(pause) Hi.</p><p>[giggle] Don’t poke fun at me, I’m- Oh gods, I’m delirious.</p><p>So hi, pretty girl. (kiss) How are you feeling?</p><p>I’m glad to hear it. </p><p>Yes, I did enjoy it very much, baby.</p><p>Even more than- well, all right, I was going to say more than you did, but-</p><p>I can see what you’re feeling, and honestly, we’re pretty even in the bliss department.</p><p>Stars above. You’re perfect. (kiss)</p><p>Are you sure you’re okay? I was scared I was being too rough-</p><p>I know you didn’t use your safeword. I didn’t see any flashes of yellow or red in your mind, either, but-</p><p>Well, that was just very intense. It’s been a while since I’ve gone that hard, and I want… well. </p><p>I *need* to know that you’re all right.</p><p>[surprise as you’re bombarded with kisses] Okay, okay. [chuckles, sigh] I’m glad you had fun.</p><p>Whoa, a wave of shame just coursed through you. What happened?</p><p>What?</p><p>Your neighbours? Oh, [chuckles] oh, princess.</p><p>Don’t worry about that. Some girls- they like others hearing them go at it, the exhibitionistic aspect of it gives them a certain thrill. </p><p>But I know that you don’t, not with the image you try to maintain in front of everyone- well, everyone except for me.</p><p>They didn’t hear a thing, I made sure of that. You have no reason to worry.</p><p>[chuckles] Yes, even when you screamed. I took care of it, baby, don't worry.</p><p>(kiss) Hm?</p><p>Of course I’ll stay, princess. I promised you a good time, and the night isn’t over yet. </p><p>However, I do have my duties, so…</p><p>[clears throat] Thanks for tuning in, folks, you’re listening to Sex FM, your home for auditory satisfaction. We hope you enjoyed the show, and if you did, I’m glad I could help you get off before I get off the air. Good night, listeners, and farewell.</p><p>(closing jingle)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>